Jerry Theme Song
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "Jerry Theme Song" from Jerry! And the Bear from Outer Space! Cast * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) as Asparagus Singers * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy Lyrics * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Flik. I got work to do. Consider our game... postponed! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Jerry! Jerry! Lean and mean kid machine! Jerry! Jerry! Out of sight, cartoon-o-mite! Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: Who do they call when Bumblyburg's in trouble? Who's got the suit with super-suction ears? There's no need to panic, 'cause this guy's manic, And you know that he'll save the day! You need a hand, he's right there on the double Hey, hey, he's on the way Purple and yellow! He's one super fellow! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: Jerry, Jerry! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: He's our man! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Lean and mean kid machine! Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: Power mouse! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: He's our man! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Out of sight, cartoon-o-mite! Jerry! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Hello, boys! * Lead Vocalist: Where do you turn when this world needs a hero? A man with style and plungers on his head? It's easy to prove he's just one of the grooviest. Cats that you'll ever know. It's plain to see in fashion he's no zero. At the wheel of the Jerry-Mobile, Purple and yellow! He's one super fellow! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: Come on, Jerry! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: Super dude! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Lean and mean kid machine! Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: Super hero! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: He's our man! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Out of sight, cartoon-o-mite! Jerry! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Why didn't you tell me that before I jumped on his head?! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Long may the voice of freedom reign! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Drop that mouse! * Injurin' Joe (Tom Sawyer): Why don't you come and make me, little purple man? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): If that's the way it's gonna be!!! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Flik, what kind of weapon systems do we have? * Flik (A Bug's Life): Oh, I've thought of all sorts of wonderful little ideas! Unfortunately, I haven't had time to make them yet. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Well, there's only one thing left to do! * Flik (A Bug's Life): What? What are you doing? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): What I should have done all along! Super-suction ears, away! I am that hero! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: Groovy, Jerry! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: You're outta sight. * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Looking great, fashion plate, Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: Jerry! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: Oh, Jerry! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Lean and mean (you're a) kid machine! (you're) Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: What a dude! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: What a guy! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Out of sight, cartoon-o-mite! Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: Do your thing! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Jerry! * Lead Vocalist: Yeah! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Look, Flik. I've been driving around all day. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I've got to go to the bathroom. This suit is very constricting, I'm coming home now. * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Lean and mean, kid machine! Looking great. faison plate, out of sight... * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Dino-mite! * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective): Jerry! Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:VeggieTales Category:Musics-Spoofs Category:TomandJerryFan360